


Not-so-forgotten memories

by snowphoenix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, i love meanie, idk what is this, some soonseok if u squint??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowphoenix/pseuds/snowphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon wonwoo thought that he had forgotten about Kim Mingyu, but looks like he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-so-forgotten memories

**Author's Note:**

> omg i rly dont know what is this i am so sorry this is thrash I am meanie thrash i am such an emo person today gosh read at your own discretion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> unbeta'd

Jeon Wonwoo reminiscences about the days when Kim Mingyu was actually his. He remembers the way they held hands, the way they looked at each other, the way Mingyu made him feel butterflies in his tummy even though he didn’t believe in that at first. But that was all in the past. Now Kim Mingyu was nothing but a distant, faded memory and a familiar yet foreign name. It was strange, to say in the least.

He remembers the heartache that he felt when he found out that Mingyu was cheating on him. He saw them personally with their own eyes; on THEIR bed in THEIR house. At first he was outraged, and chased the other guy (his name was Junhui?) out of the house. He remembered looking at Mingyu, both of them staring awkwardly at each other. Thousands of thoughts had run through his mind at that point in time and more than half of them were excuses and he was more than ready to forgive Mingyu. Then he felt outrage. Had he not given Mingyu enough? Sure, he might not be the best or the most romantic boyfriend on earth, but he did try to treat Mingyu the best that he could. So he did what he thought he would never do, he strode forward and punched Mingyu right in his nose. And the fact that Mingyu didn’t even try to stop him spoke volumes louder than any excuse Mingyu would make. Heart shattering into millions of smithereens, he turned around and grabbed his wallet and phone. He remembers walking to a park (their favourite park) and dials Soonyoung’s number. He vaguely registers Soonyoung running over and engulfing him in the biggest hug possible (but still not as big as Mingyu’s) and dabbing on his face with tissues. They hug until Wonwoo stops sniffling and manages to somewhat tell Soonyoung what happened. Soonyoung ‘s face changes and he becomes angrier than Wonwoo had ever seen him. He makes Soonyoung go back to Mingyu’s (his?Mingyu’s?their?) apartment to retrieve all of his clothes and belongings. Soonyoung comes back with a big box of his items and happily tells him that he landed another punch (on Mingyu’s newly healed nose) and that draws out a little bark of laughter. But Wonwoo’s heart still hurts. And he thinks that it might never stop hurting. 

He tries to heal. He spends most of his time studying and staying with soonyoung. Although Soonyoung has his own boyfriend Seokmin, they are both equally nice people who do not mind him third-wheeling in the least. Within the first few months of his breakup, the couple brings him along for their dates and even watches his favourite movies and plays his favourite songs. He feels bad but the company does make him feel better. When he feels like he truly has healed, he lets them go out on their own for overdue couple time and buries himself in his books. And when he truly truly feels like he has healed in most ways, he goes out. He meets others, he tries to date others, but his heart has closed up and he cannot seem to trust others the way he trusted Mingyu. 

When he sees Mingyu again, he doesn’t really know what to do. And his traitorous heart starts beating faster and he feels some butterflies in his stomach. Again. And when Mingyu spots him and gives him that smile, his favourite smile, he just absolutely melts and it transports him back to the time when they were young and naïve and in love (or are they still?). Before he knows it, Mingyu is already by his side and gripping his hands the way that he used to. “Are you free now?” he asks, and all Wonwoo can do is nod. He lets Mingyu drag him to their favourite café and they still sit at their favourite seat. Looks like things haven’t changed that much after all. “We need to talk” is the first thing Mingyu says and Wonwoo can’t help but agree, as if pulled by an invisible charm (or more like the charm of Kim Mingyu) 

Looks like he thought he had forgotten Kim Mingyu. His mind had, but his heart had not.


End file.
